bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilou Apacci
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Harribel's three female Fracción. Character outline Apache is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes, one sky ice blue and one amber, the latter eye has a red outline around it. Her chin length hair is blue and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. She wears the white standard Arrancar uniform but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves and gloves. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. She is impatient, short-tempered, rude, impulsive, and rather confrontational, and is usually scolded by Sun-Sun as a result. She is fiercely loyal to Harribel, finding the action of Hitsugaya raising his sword at her deeply offensive. She is also fairly confident in her master's abilities and is easily assured when it is "obvious" that there is "no way she can lose". Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle, asking Harribel what they should do in response.Bleach manga Chapter 269 She appears later on with Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, appearently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure giving off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose.Bleach manga Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later She, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun appear alongside Harribel and the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a shinigami and begin to battle. Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga Chapter 328 However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three while Hitsugaya handles their Espada, Harribel. At first Apache tries to stop him but is ordered to stop by Harribel, who decides to take him on. She returns her attention back on Rangiku and gets into verbal warfare with her along with Mila-Rose (as Sun-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait). After getting damaged by Haineko, Rangiku attempts an ash twister to surround the trio, but they use Ceros to drive it away. Later she is seen fighting Rangiku on her own. She initially gains the upper hand, but is stopped and blasted by a fireball, shot by Momo Hinamori, who enters the battlefield as, in her words, Aizen's enemy. It impacts her as she is about to strike Mastumoto; she manages to block it, but she, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are caught in a much larger explosion, thanks to Hinamori using Tobiume on a self-created Kidō Net, engulfing all three of them. However, she, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun survive by releasing their Zanpakutō and heal themselves. They then activate their Qhimera Parca ability, which forms a new creature they name "Allon". Seconds later, Allon charges at Rangiku, and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Hinamori attempts to heal her, but Allon proves to be far to powerful and defeats her with a single attack also. As Allon is about to finish Momo off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi save her with Binding Spell number 37. Shuhei then tells her that they will take over. Apache calls Allon to deal with the new threat, he does not budge. She then remarks that Allon cannot hear what they are saying. Shūhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shuhei begins battle with Allon. Shuhei started by using the Destructive Spell number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden. Allon fell over and seemed paralysed. Shuhei than found out that Kidō was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Allon using the chains of his sword, Kazeshini to tie up Allon, then proceded to defeat him. However before he could, Allon broke out of the chains easily. Shuhei then tried his best to dodge Allon, however Allon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Allon stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow him. Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moved in for the kill. Just then, from the back of Allon's hair, a eye opened and fired a large Cero from it, defetaing Iba. Allon crushed Hisagi with his fist and flung his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Allon moved towards Kira. Just as all seemed lost, General Commander Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Allon with his cane, whilst grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were; forcing him to fight.Bleach manga, Chapters 332-337 After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Allon off with his Shikai; Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto only to be incinerated effortlessly by his Shikai. Harribel's reaction would seem to indicate that they are dead, but Yamamoto himself commented that did not completely burn them, out of respect for their fighting spirit (attacking him with only one arm each).Bleach manga, Chapter 339 Harribel confirms that Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are dead when she prepares to confront Yamamoto and states "I'll make you pay for taking their lives." Powers & Abilities Cero: Apache, like many others of her kind, can use Cero that she blasts from the tip of her horn and from the palm of her hand. Bala: Apache fires Bala from her fist. Spiritual Power Zanpakutō -like Zanpakutō.]] . Apache's Zanpakutō are actually the collars she wears over her wrists. When drawn, they take the shape of circlet-shaped weapons with three blades portruding from each one.Bleach manga, Chapter 334 *'Resurrección': Her release command is . She grows what appears to be deer antlers just above her brow and deer-like hooves replace her feet, while a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. :* : Apache has a special ability, with Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apache claims that its' name is "Allon", and that it is their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Quotes *"Thrust, Cierva!" * "What was that, bitch?!" * (To Rangiku Matsumoto) "You're not even a match for me alone!" * (To Sun-Sun about Rangiku Matsumoto) "But she's impossible! Three aganist one is obviously too much for her!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female